


Think Before He Cheats

by 15Strawberries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, the paladins discuss music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Strawberries/pseuds/15Strawberries
Summary: Hunk likes country music. Specifically, scorned woman country music. His friends are concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/post/154483806792/niffty24-bosstoaster-ive-never-been-able-to) by bosstoaster about music headcanons.
> 
> Thanks for letting me post this, this was super fun!

The more things changed, Hunk mused, the more they stayed the same.

Traveling through space in an ancient, advanced castle of supernatural technology that couldn't be explained by science alone? Piloting giant robots that combined to form an even bigger giant robot? Being one of five paladins that stood between the might of a ten thousand year old evil empire and the rest of the free universe?

That was different.

But maintenance was a universal constant.

Allura and Coran kept the castle systems working, with everyone pitching in where they could. The lions were the sole responsibility of their paladins, so Hunk, Lance, Keith, Pidge and Shiro spent at least an hour each day in the main hangar working on their lions, longer if they were making post-battle repairs. They ran system checks, inspected the hulls for damage, made sure all the joints were oiled and moving properly. Y'know, usual engineer stuff.

Another thing that stayed the same was the tradition of listening to music while they worked.

Lance had started it, bringing in his homework music in to listen to while he worked on Blue. Then Keith had started playing his music too, and that had nearly started a blood feud before Shiro stepped in. They'd compromised by pooling every scrap of music they had on the castle, and Pidge was in charge of making up the playlist they listened to during maintenance hour. The result was a pretty good mix of Lance's music (which Keith hated), Keith's music (which Lance hated) and some upbeat Altean thing that they'd found digging through the archives. Hunk and Shiro got to work on their lions in relative peace, and Pidge got to enjoy Lance and Keith's suffering, so it was a win all around.

Normally, Hunk didn't really care what he listened to. As long as it wasn't too disruptive and had a nice beat to it, Hunk was a happy camper.

Yesterday, though, he'd found the tiny ipod shuffle he'd borrowed from one of his friends in engineering. He'd been meaning to return it for weeks, but then he'd kinda been kidnapped by a giant robot lion and drafted into an intergalactic war and, well, it was a little late to return it now. He'd given it to Pidge to add to the general music collection, bribed her with space peanut butter cookies to get a few of his favorites added to the next day's playlist. And now here he was.

"WELL I _DUG_ MY KEYS IN _TO_ THE SIDE OF HIS PRETTY LITTLE SOUPED UP FOUR WHEEL DRIVE, _CARVED_ MY NAME INTO HIS LEATHER SEEEEEEAAATS!"

On his knees on top of Yellow's head, singing at the top of his lungs with a wrench as a microphone.

"I TOOK A LOUISVILLE SLUGGER TO _BOTH_ HEADLIGHTS, _SLASHED_ A HOLE IN ALL FOUR TIRES! SO MAYBE NEXT TIME HE'LL _THINK_ BEFORE HE CHEEEEATS!"

Yellow shifted a little under him, opening her mouth to roar in harmony with the last note, then dropping down to a low rumble as Hunk finished singing, "MAYBE NEXT TIME HE'LL THIIIIIIIIINK BEFORE HE CHEEEEEEAAAATTSSS."

The notes echoed in the hangar for a moment. Then the next song came on and Hunk laughed, scratching one of Yellow's giant ears, "Who's the best singing lion in the universe, you are, yes you are, yes you are." Yellow purred in the back of his mind, luxuriating in the attention.

Hunk finished tightening down the panel he'd been working on, gave Yellow one last pat, then rappelled down her side, unclipping the safety harness once he'd reached the hangar floor. He started toward the door, wondering if he could convince Allura to make a stop at that planet nearby for some supplies. Otherwise they'd be eating food goo for the next week again—

That's when he noticed Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Shiro all staring.

Hunk blinked at them, "Something on my face?"

Shiro cleared his throat, "You really got into that song there." He said carefully.

Keith was a little more direct. "Who hurt you?" he demanded, aghast, "Do you want me to kill them?"

"What?"

"Count me in," Pidge adjusted her glasses, the lenses gleaming in the light, "I can cover our tracks and get rid of the body, but we need to find the right size python first."

"Guys—"

Lance eyed her, "A python? Really?"

"We have giant robot lions capable of interstellar travel, I don't think we need to find a python to get rid of a body." Shiro pointed out.

"Fine. But you should know that most of my cover-up plans involve carnivorous reptiles—"

"Guys!"

They stopped, turning back to Hunk.

"Nobody hurt me." Hunk said. Slowly, so that nobody could claim to have misheard him, "I just really like that song, that's all."

"Ah." Shiro visibly relaxed. Keith sighed in relief. Pidge . . . looked disappointed.

"Offer still stands. You need us to take someone out, just let us know," Lance assured him (Hunk rolled his eyes) before moving on to the part of the conversation that actually mattered. "Wait you listen to country?! How did I not know this about you before!"

"Uh, I don't listen to country," Hunk said, dropping air quotes around the word 'country', "I listen to Carrie Underwood. There's a difference."

"Really? 'Cause there was an awful lot of 'cowboy' this and 'whiskey' that before you started rocking out."

"Yeah, but it's good cowboy and whiskey music! Not just song after song of 'I drive a tractor', 'I love my truck' and 'my girlfriend left me.'" Hunk shuddered, remembering one very long summer working at his uncle's engine repair shop, "Give me 'my man cheated on me so I'm gonna make his life hell' any day over that."

Shiro coughed, though when Hunk looked over he could see him trying to hide a smile.

"Soooo, got any other favorite songs?" Lance asked, an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Choctaw County Affair and Last Name are pretty good."

"And you have all of those on file?"

Hunk stopped, suspicious, "Lance. What are you planning."

"Karaoke night," Lance said instantly, "Come on, it'll be fun! We've got my top twenties playlist, your scorned woman country, Pidge's—" He turned to Pidge, "Hey, what kind of music do you like?"

"Hard rock and dubstep."

"Not surprised," Lance whirled toward Shiro, "Shiro! Favorite music?"

"Umm." Shiro froze, then shrugged helplessly, "It's not exactly stuff you can sing to."

"We'll work on it then. Keith! You're up mullet man, what kind of music do you like?"

"Uhh . . . Nickelback, I guess?"

Lance stared at him.

Keith bristled, "What?"

"Keith. Buddy. I know your taste in music sucks, but there is no good reason to listen to Nickelback. _Ever_."

"You asked!"

"I know I did, just—! Uggghhh," Lance pinched the bridge of his nose, "Pick something else."

"You said you wanted something for karao—"

" _Anything_ else."

"Fine," Keith crossed his arms, a mulish set to his jaw, "Classical."

Hunk, Lance and Pidge stared. Took a moment to reevaluate everything they knew, or thought they knew, about Keith. Stared some more.

"If you want actual songs, one of Mozart's operas would be best," Keith was smirking now, "The Magic Flute is good. Lance can be Papageno."

Once again, Shiro's coughing sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"I have no idea what you just said," Lance declared, "But I'm going to assume it was an insult. Nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to SassafrassRex for the idea that Shiro listens to [Infected Mushrooms.](https://youtu.be/uloBD9xxwZ0)  
> Check it out and check out her stuff [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serbajean/pseuds/SassafrassRex)


End file.
